Episode 3681 (8th March 2004)
Plot When Robert turns up, Katie quickly makes her excuses and leaves. The very thought of him is driving her to distraction, so she's not happy when Donna wants to talk about him. She tells Donna that she’d be mad to go out with Robert because he only thinks of himself. Donna can’t understand why Katie is so down on him. Katie later hatches a plan that will hopefully keep Robert out of her way. She suggests to Andy that they take in a lodger, someone who could help with farm work so they wouldn’t have to rely on Robert. Desperate for money to buy a birthday present for Aaron, Chas asks Bob to put a word in with Viv and get her a job at the café. Bob promises to try but says it will be tough, reminding Chas of the time she pinned Viv to the bar in The Woolpack. As luck would have it, Emily is rushed off her feet in the café and Chas mucks in while Viv looks after T.J. When Viv returns she is surprised to see Chas behind the counter but concedes that she could do with the help. A good day is ruined for Chas when Gordon tells her Aaron will not be seeing her on his birthday. Terry feels more useless than ever as Dawn goes off to work at the place he used to run before he had his stroke. To make matters worse Dawn tells him that T.J. will be spending the day with Viv. Dawn enjoys her day in the office with Scott and they flirt and gossip. Zoe later asks Scott whether she had an ulterior motive in hiring Dawn. He claims that the though couldn’t be further from his mind but he sends Dawn a text message to thank her for her work nonetheless. When Terry asks who the text was from Dawn pretends that is was just some junk text. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) Guest cast *Doris Scott - Vanessa Rosenthal Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Exterior, living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Exterior *Home Farm - Office *Antiques Barn - Shop floor *Hotten Road *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,528,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes